


《寥味》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《寥味》

《寥味》

崔珉豪×金起范

工作日读书的时候脑子里一直有这个画面……短小又无剧情无后续，可不写出来我就浑身不舒服（。）

 

 

 

酒吧里，目光聚集处分两种，一种聚集在酒；一种聚集在人。

这个夜晚，目光聚集在两个人身上，一东一西。

舞池边有根巨大发白光的光柱，金起范背靠在柱子上，闭着眼喝酒，另一头的崔珉豪紧盯得眼睛发红。

黑色的透视衣套在身上，本来环境昏暗没什么效果，可他偏偏靠在白亮的柱子上，纤瘦的腰肢线条清晰可见，薄纱般的衣服随着身体轻轻晃动，招揽半数人或艳羡或带着欲望的眼光。

不允许了。

崔珉豪起身。

不允许别人再多看他一眼了。

随着想法迈出步伐，他穿过略显拥挤的人流，带着许多黏在自己身上的目光，直奔那人。

近了，近了……

到了。

崔珉豪站定，夺过金起范手里的高脚酒杯，含了一口，吻住金起范的唇瓣，欲要把酒渡到他的嘴里。明黄的液体顺着嘴角留下，金起范哼哼两声抬手搂着崔珉豪的脖子，对崔珉豪予取予求。温热的舌头互相触碰交缠，微醉的金起范轻轻挠着崔珉豪的后脖子，唇瓣间不停歇地发出水声。

他被摁在光柱上，后是温热的光体，前是滚烫的身躯。鼓起的裤裆互相擦蹭着，金起范吻得唇舌都有些疲累。

等到崔珉豪松口的时候，金起范感觉背后汗湿，面前的人又靠在他脸颊旁，温热的唇瓣轻轻贴着脖颈。

“穿成这样来酒吧，经过我同意了么？”

“哪样？”

金起范拉了拉衣服下摆，左看看右看看。

“这么透，只要像这样随便一扯……”崔珉豪上手拽了一下领口，材质极好的衣服硬是飞了几颗扣子，雪白的肩膀胸膛就都露了出来，上面印满斑驳的痕迹。“就全让别人看到了。”

“看到什么，看到你的杰作吗？”

“嗯，你就是我的杰作。”

崔珉豪揉了一下金起范的臀瓣，后者嘤咛一声，腿脚软下了一点。“这衣服算什么……更过分的不是穿给你看过吗……”

“昨天晚上只遮住点的皮衣……大前天的狐狸耳和狐狸尾巴，还有上周的丝带……”金起范缓慢地吐出一个又一个字，他清楚地感觉到崔珉豪搂着他腰肢的手愈发用力，“不过到头来都被你全脱掉就对了，就像……拆礼物一样……”

“你忘了吗，你把丝带一圈圈绕在我的**上，还用带把的狐狸尾巴让我舒服，更过分的是……就在刚刚你捏我屁股的时候，小皮鞭抽出来的红痕还没消呢，好疼的。”金起范故意用撒娇的语气，把没羞没臊的话全说出来，控诉崔珉豪的罪行。身上的人深吸一口气，直起身子，捏住金起范的下巴往上抬了抬，“找死。”

“你可千万别放过我……”

崔珉豪快疯了。他自诩自持力非同一般，却在金起范的言辞间崩溃瓦解。一天天下来他了无心绪，满脑子都是金起范的身影，特别是欢爱之时的模样更是放大了几百倍，耳朵都异常敏锐起来。现在他面前倚在光柱上的人仿佛拥有一双翅膀，长着天使般的外貌，却说着恶魔般的话语。崔珉豪笃定，这一帧画面也会在以后反复出现在他脑海里。

以后是以后。现在崔珉豪需要金起范为他自己的话付出代价。他把人打横抱起离开这块地。

“你只能属于我。”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
